


Love that is hopeless

by Mqstic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, and lena is so much happier, gdyby Lena była facetem, if lena luthor was a man, there is a third luthor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqstic/pseuds/Mqstic
Summary: Leon Luthor przejmuje firmę po psychopatycznym ataku swojego starszego brata i wtedy historia inaczej się pisze.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Orginal Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog, coś w tym stylu

Małe przedstawienie postaci Leona:

playlista Leona na spotify:  
https://t.co/SZDhqoDaMw?amp=1

tablica na pintereście przedstawiająca jego postać:

https://pl.pinterest.com/overwatchx/oc-leon-luthor/

thread na twiterze poświęcony temu fanfiction, mogą być małe spoilery

https://twitter.com/Mqstic/status/1258012411858124800

Do pewnego momentu będę opisywała tylko sceny, w których była Lena, a teraz mamy Leona. W pewnym momencie ta historia totalnie zboczy z takiego kursu, że będę mogła tak robić, więc wciaż będziemy iść z podobną historią jak w serialu, ale to będzie jednocześnie będzie o wiele inaczej.


	2. Leon Luthor was a victim

\- Alex udało się odkopać jedną rzecz. Tylko jedna osoba była na liście Venture, która tam nie dotarła, właściwie w ostatniej chwili, Leon Luthor - Kara podbiegła do Clarka, który uwalniał się z towarzystwa Cat. Kryptonianie wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i Clark westchnął ciężko.  
\- Młodszy braciszek Lexa - westchnął Clark  
\- Tak, ale Lex nie może mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Siedzi w więzieniu, dzięki Tobie - zauważyła uważnie Kara. Razem z reporterem zbliżali się do drzwi windy.  
\- Lex siedzi w wiezieniu, to prawda. Jednak Leon zarządza teraz Luthor Corp.  
\- I właśnie otworzył filię w National City, gdzie postanowił zamieszkać - powiedziała Kara, dotykając guzika windy  
XXX  
Do młodego CEO udało im się dostać dopiero kolejnego dnia, a i tak ku największej irytacji asystentki młodego Luthora, jak i jego samego.  
\- Mam bardzo sensowne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego nie było mnie na Venture - Leon był zdenerowany i położył swoją torbę na krześle, razem z marynarką. Odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy rozwiązując krawat i rzucając go na biurko, zasłane różnymi statystykami firmy, a także kilkoma projektami, które wyglądały na mechaniczne rękawice.  
\- Dlatego tu jesteśmy - oznajmił Clark z deptającą mu po piętach Karą. Mimo, że przyszli tu na małe dziennikarskie przesłuchanie, Clark uśmiechał się dziwnie. W ręku trzymał swój notatnik.  
\- Urządzam jutro ceremonię i nastąpiły kłopoty, z tymi idiotami z ochrony. Zmieniam oficjalnie nazwę firmy i musiałem opuścić przyjemność podziwiania planety z orbity. Nie spałem tamtą noc i byłem tutaj, co może potwierdzić mój asytent, a także jakieś osiem kamer.  
Luthor wskazał na ścianę, za którą siedziała jego asystentka. Kara skorzystała z okazji i przyjrzała się mężczyźnie. Był niewiele wyższy od jej kuzyna, może nawet tego samego wzrostu. Ciemne brązowe włosy miał elegancko zaczesane do tyłu, a kilku dniowy zarost dodawał mu lat wraz ze zmęczonymi oczami. Mimo, że krawat rzucił na biurko, jego biała koszula i granatowe spodnie od garnituru wciąż prezentowały się nienagannie.  
\- Miał pan szczęście - potwierdził z nutą ironii Clark, za co Kara spojrzała się na niego z pretensją, a rzeczony mężczyzna zaplótł dłonie na klatce piersiowej  
\- Dobrze, że zjawił się Superman.  
\- Dziwnie to słyszeć z ust Luthora - stwierdził Clark swoim władczym tonem i Kara znów próbowała zabić go szybkim spojrzeniem. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że się wtrąci.  
\- Supergirl też tam była  
Leon pierwszy raz od wizyty odwrócił wzrok od Kenta i spojrzał na blondwłosą ze znudzonym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- A pani, to właściwie kto?  
\- Kara Danvers. Nie pracuje dla Daily Planet. Jestem z CatCo Magazine. W pewnym sensie  
Leon jakby nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Podszedł jedynie do wazy z wodą, nalał do szklanki i wziął dwa głębokie łyki.   
\- Od kiedy CatCo zajmuje się dziennikarstwem śledczym - prychnął Leon - Nie jesteście od "dżinsów z podwyższonym stanem, krzyk mody, czy nie?"  
\- Ja tylko towarzyszę... - zaczęła Kara, ale Leon jej przerwał, znów zerkając na Clarka  
\- Wolałbym przejść do wywiadu. Ostatnimi czasy jestem zajety. Proste pytanie, panie Kent - zaśmiał się z wyrzutem Leon - Czy jestem psychopatycznym socjopatą, jak mój brat i miałem coś wspólnego z wybuchem na Venture?  
Clark zrównał wzrok z Leonem i dla Kary było to dziwne, jakby Luthor rzucał wyzwanie Clarkowi, ale błysk w jego oczach nie zdradzał, ani szaleństwa, ani zdenerowania.  
\- A miałeś? - Kara poznała ten ton. Był tym samym, który słyszała jako nastolatka, na farmie Kentów, gdy próbowała bez nadzieji oszukać Clarka, że nie używała swoich zdolności. Dlaczego używałby go w stosunku do młodego Luthora?  
\- Nie zadawałbyś mi tego pytania, gdyby moje nazwisko brzmiało Smith?   
\- Niestety, jesteś Luthorem. Nie ważne, ile razy byś mówił, że tak nie jest  
Kara miała ochotę uderzyć Clarka za ten jawny brak szacunku, ale Leon wydawał się niewzruszony. Uśmiechał się wciąż jedynie do Clarka, a jego zielone oczy wydawały się rozbawione tą sytuacją.  
\- Może i masz za sobą woń Kansas, Clarku Kencie, ale z pewnością tupet wprost ze stolicy. Nie jak ja - Leon obkręcił się na krześle i spojrzał w drapacze chmury za wielkim oknem - Tak samo jak jestem dumny z bycia Luthorem, tak bardzo nienawidzę tego nazwiska - W czasie jego przemowy kuzynostwo przeskanowało biuro w poszukiwaniu, czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Oczywiście, żadne z nich nic nie dostrzegło - Zostałem adoptowany, gdy skończyłem siedem lat. A najserdeczniejszą mi osobą w rodzinie był Lex, to on sprawił, że cieszyłem się być częścią tej rodziny. Jak również on sprawił, że w wieku osiemnastu lat znienawidziłem go, i wszystko co, to nazwisko sobą reprezentuje. Zrobiłem wszystko, żeby wsadzić go do więzienia. Zmieniłem nazwę firmy, chronię przybyłych na tę planetę, wliczając Supermana - Leon odwrócił się do nich.  
Przez ułamek sekundy miał w swoich oczach dozę szaleństwa, i wyglądał zupełnie jak starszy brat na własnym procesie. Ale to zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło i znów był zapracowanym CEO na szczycie własnego budynku.  
\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby to nazwisko przestało być kojarzone ze złem, które wyrządziła moja rodzina. Od zawsze byłem tym dobrym i ta firma, też taka będzie. Czy możecie to zrozumieć? - Leon oparł się pięściami o blat biurka i z desperacją w zielonych oczach spojrzał na nich.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Clark, na co Kara spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Moja firma stworzyła część, która wybuchła na Venture - Leon podszedł do szafki, z której wcześniej pił wodę i ze stojaka podał Clarkowi przygotowanego pendrive'a - To da wam odpowiedzi na temat oscylatora. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże ci w dochodzeniu prawdy.  
Kara jednak zauważyła, że do nośnika danych było przypięte jeszcze coś.  
Mówiąc to Leon zmienił całkowicie swoją mimkę. Łagodny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, poklepał Clarka po ramieniu, jakby byli dawnymi przyjaciółmi i gestem poprosił dwójkę o wyjście.  
XXX  
\- Nie znalazłam nic prześwietlając jego gabinet, a co ty o tym myślisz? - zagadała Clarka Kara, gdy z budynku LCorp skierowali się do oddalonego o kilka przecznic CatCo  
\- Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że co mówią Luthorzy trzeba prześwietlić na wylot i szukać drugiego dna - mówiąc to dziwnie mocno złapał pasek swojej torby, gdzie spoczywał pendrive   
\- Wiem, że to dziwne, ale ja jakoś mu wierzę. I nie jestem reporterką! - zauważyła Kara, ale po jego minie, nie było to dobrym znakiem. W tym samym czasie zadzwonił telefon Clarka i rozmowa powiodła bardziej na Karę i jej aktualne problemy.  
XXX  
Helikopter znajdujący się na dachu LCorp właśnie zaczynał startować. Siedzący w kabinie Luthor i jego kapitan pokazali sobie kciuki w górę i helikopter wzbił się w powietrze. Na niebie pojawiły się wojskowe drony, na szczęście ich strzały zostały osłonięte przez ciała dwójki ostatnich dzieci Kryptonu. Niestety musieli się rozdzielić, ale Clarkowi udało się zdjąć jeden z dronów namierzających samolot, w czasie poszukiwania dronów skierowanych na cywilów. Niestety drugi zdołał pozbawić helikopter kapitana i Supergirl musiała ściągać go powoli na lądowisko.  
Gdy otworzyła kabinę zobaczyła Leona opierającego dłoń o drugiego mężczyznę i sprawdzjącego mu puls. Gdy tylko zobaczył Supergirl na jego niezmąconą żadną emocją twarz wstąpił łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Założę się o sto dolarów, że to sprawka mojego brata. Pan Blue jest nieprzytomny, ale raczej nic mu nie jest - Luthor obserwował jak Supergirl zabiera nieprzytomnego mężczyznę z helikoptera, a sam wyskoczył z maszyny. Tuż po zniknięciu Supergirl, sam zniknął we wnętrzu budynku, krzycząc coś o cholernej ochronie.  
XXX  
Winn przyglądał się wojskowemu dronowi, który rozerwany na części leżał na stole holograficznym.  
\- To wygląda zupełnie jak coś, co zbudowałby mój ojciec. W jednym ze swoich bardziej morderczych nastrojów - stwierdził Winn z uśmiechem.  
\- Udało nam sie odzyskać odcisk palca z tego wszystkiego - poinfromowała wszystkich Alex i na telewizorach przed ich twarzami pojawił się mężczyzna - John Horben, międzynarodowy zabójca do wynajęcia. Powiązany z Intergangiem, terrorystami i ludobójstwem w Corto Maltese.  
\- Jak również z Lexem Luthorem - zagrzmiał głos z tyłu, na co Alex i J'onn oraz kilku agentów wyjęło pistolety i skierowało na przybyłego mężczyznę. Leon Luthor jak gdyby nigdy nic, wychodził z windy trzymajac ręce nad głową, w lewej trzymał niewielką walizkę - Superman może mnie prześwietlić i zobaczyć, że nie mam nic oprócz papierów teczce.  
\- Jest okey, przepuście go  
Młody Luthor uśmiechnął się drwiąco i podszedł do jednego z biurek. Otworzył skórzaną torbę i wyciągnał papiery ze starym logiem Luthorcorp i całą jej zawartość podał Supermanowi, który patrzył na niego tajemniczym spojrzeniem. Luthor odwrócił się, po czym podarował Supermanowi dwa niewielkie pudełka, jedno zaadresowane do niego, a drugie do DEO. Tak samo jak niespodziewanie wszedł do pomieszczenia, tak samo zniknął.  
\- Myślę, że to najwyższy czas przejść w ustronne miejsce - powiedział Clark tak cicho, że tylko jego kuzynka mogła go usłyszeć. Clark złapał Winna, a J'onn Alex i w ciagu sekundy byli w osobnym pomieszczeniu, które służyło do przesłuchań.  
\- Co to do cholery było? - spytał najbardziej zbity z tropu Winn, patrząc na Supermana  
\- Leon Luthor jest po naszej stronie - oznajmił Clark - To on dał mi materiały, dzięki którym wsadziliśmy Lexa do więzienia. Jak również wie o DEO, z jakiego źródła tego nie wiem.  
\- Wow, zaczekaj! - zastopowała go Alex - My..? Współpracowałeś z Leonem?  
Clark przybrał zirytowną twarz i powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych w pomieszczeniu.  
\- W czasach gdy przyjaźniłem się z Lexem, mieliśmy Leona za zwykłego naburmuszanego dzieciaka z atakami paniki. Był cholernie mądry, ale nikt nie dawał mu szans na sukces, bo jego ataki były tak silne, nikt nie dawał mu szansy na przeżycie. Ale Leon jest znacznie gorszy, niż Lex w kwestii dążenia do własnego celu. Leon od Lionela zyskał jego każdą cechę, przez którą stał się zły, a on wykorzystuje to do własnych celów. Któregoś dnia Leon przyszedł do mnie i dał mi materiały na Lexa z wszystkim co zrobił, każdym krzywoprzysięstwem, zapłaconym mordercą - wszystko, co byście chcieli. Nie dał mi wszystkiego, bo sam do dużych rzeczy nie mógł dotrzeć z krzesła naukowca w laboratorium. Powiedział mi, że zrobi wszystko, aby usiąść na stołku zamiast jego brata. Kiedy poszperałem wiedziałem, że miał rację - był mądrzejszy niż Lex, był ludzki i miał talent do biznesu, który Lex wymuszał u siebie groźbami. Nie odmówiłem pomocy, ja zamknąłem Lexa, dostałem za to pełno nagród, a on miał swoją firmę pod kontrolą. Nie mam żadnego powodu, by dzieciakowi nie ufać.  
XXX  
Miejski park pękał w szwach, gdy Kara razem z Leonem szli ramię w ramię ku podeście z mikrofonem.  
\- Lex odsiaduje dożywocie liczone do potęgi, panienko Danvers. Nie dziw się, że przyszło tak mało ludzi - Leon miał schowane ręce w czarnym płasczu, przez całą drogę, gdy rozmawiał z Karą  
\- Podejmujesz wielkie ryzyko, chcąc to zrobić. Twój brat siedzi w więzieniu, a i tak jakimś cudem, wciąż planuje wszystko na zewnątrz, aby ta ceremonia się nie odbyła - Kara starała się odwieść Leona od pomysłu, ale doskonale wiedziała, że już nie miała na to szansy. Nie wiedziała, co wciąż tu robi.  
\- Mój brat nie spocznie, póki wszystko nie będzie po jego myśli - Leon odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał w jej oczy. Ogolony i wyspany w ogóle nie wyglądał jak jego brat, ani matka. W tamtej chwili zapewne musiał przypominać swojego rodzonego ojca - Wszyscy kojarzą to nazwisko ze złem wcielonym. Póki tego nie zmienię w coś innego, coś pozytywnego. Aktualnie jest pamiętana tylko z powodu szaleństwa Lexa.  
Kara i Alex obserwowały Leona, gdy wchodził na podest i wygłaszał mowę. Wybuch nastąpił niespodziewanie z logo oraz znajdującego się za nim budynku firmy. Powstałe zamieszanie spowodowało szybkie pojawienie się Supergirl i Supermana, ratujących budynek. W tym czasie Alex próbowała zlokalizować młodego Luthora. Odnalazła go w tej samej chwili, w której Corben wyciagał pistolet, mierząc nim w młodego naukowca. Jednak ku jej najwiekszemu zdziwieniu, Leon nie potrzebował pomocy, aby odbić pistolet i skierować go na zabójcę, postrzelając go w ramię. Corben wydawał się przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją.  
\- Czy wspomniałem, że moje nazwisko to Luthor? - zakpił mężczyzna, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka rzucił pistolet w krzaki. Corben próbował się na niego rzucić, ale Alex zdążyła już wskoczyć mu na plecy i za pomocą dźwigni na gardle sprowadzić go do ziemi. Leon otrzepał płaszcz i uśmiechnął do Alex - Przyjemność po mojej stronie, agentko  
Odmaszerował do ciemnej limuzyny, gdzie Alex odprowadziła go wzrokiem zakuwając Corbena w kajdanki.  
XXX  
Leon siedział zadowolony z siebie, i z całej zaistniałej sytuacji czytając najnowszą pierwszą stronę Daily Planet. Po skończeniu zgiął gazetę w pół i uśmiechnął się do dwójki dziennikarzy wpatrujących się w każdy jego ruch.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, panie Kent. Dziękuję również o przekazanie, że to ja postrzeliłem Corbena - Leon uśmiechnął się z pełną satysfakcją - Lex się dowie, żeby nie zadzierać ze swoim małym braciszkiem. Mam nadzieję, że będą się z niego śmiali na bloku.   
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział tak słodkim tonem, co w porównaniu z jego błyszczącymi oczami, wydawało się przerażające.  
\- Napisałem to, bo to prawda. I też dlatego, że nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać - odpowiedział Clark zgodnie ze swoimi intencjami   
\- Jeśli Clark Kent wciąż we mnie wierzy, to jest chyba we mnie nadzieja, że wszyscy mogą - Leon spojrzał na Karę, po raz pierwszy bez rozbawienia w oczach - A co z panną Danvers? Nie widziałem twojego nazwiska  
\- Em.. Cóż... Tak jak mówiłam, nie jestem reporterką - odpowiedziała Kara zbita z tropu  
Leon szczerze się zaśmiał  
\- No proszę, a ja się nabrałem - Leon odwrócił się i usiadł za biurkiem, napinając barki. Kara mogła zauważyć mocne mięśnie pod koszulą i czarny rozmazany znak na prawym bicepsie. Zapewne tatuaż - Skoro od teraz rezyduje w National City, mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatni raz, gdy rozmawiamy.  
Kara uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, spoglądajac w jego zielone oczy.  
\- Również mam nadzieję - odpowiedziała, ale nie wiedziała, czy bardziej z grzeczności, czy naprawdę mogłaby znów rozmawiać z tajemniczym mężczyzną.


	3. Ostatnie Dzieci Kryptonu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To tylko mały rzut oka na Leona.

Leon Luthor obserwował ze starego balkonu LCorp walkę Supermana z Metallo i z niepokojem kręcił głową nad złym stanem wynalazku, który miał chronić Supermana przed kryptonitem. Odpalił papieros i zaciągnął się nim mocno, obserwując jego stare ukochane miasto, które zostało splamione szaleństwem jego brata. Nie zamierzał zostawać tego samego uczucia po sobie w National City. Dopił swoją szkocką i odwrócił się do ochrony, która potwierdziła mu, o zakończonym sprawdzaniu parkingu. Mógł w spokoju wrócić do National City, w jego umyśle powstawał już nowy projekt.


	4. Witamy na Ziemi

\- Kara Danvers, bierzesz Leona Luthor. Nie ważne jak chłopak się stara, ale jego brat jest pierwszym, który wypowiedział wojnę kosmitom. Chcę mieć kopie przed południem. Potrzebuje czystej wypowiedzi, jeśli masz zostać u mnie - Kara wymieniła zirytowane spojrzenia z Jamesem i wybiegła z jego nowego biura, na spotkanie z panią prezydent  
XXX  
Kara swobodnie weszła do biura Leona. Młody mężczyzna był w lepszym stanie niż w czasie ostatniej wizyty. Brak zdenerwowania i czyste biuro z jedynie kilkoma dokumentami na nich, nie licząc wielkiej ich kupki na komodzie za nim.  
\- Panie Luthor, witam - przywitała się Kara i wyciągnęła rękę nad jego biurkiem. Uścisnął ją łagodnie - Miło znów pana widzieć  
\- Nie jestem pan, Leon - odpowiedział Leon, odpinając marynarkę i siadając wygodniej na swoim fotelu.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie Kara - zauważyła Kara i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł dla gości i wyciągnęła notatnik  
\- Jeśli przyjechałaś samochodem, mogę ci podbić kartę parkingową - odwrócił jej uwagę Leon  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Przyleciałam tu... autobusem - zakręciła się Kara i uśmiechnęła z rezerwą do Leona. On zrobił dziwną minę, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Widzę, że po naszym ostatnim nieporozumieniu dałaś szansę zawodowi reportera - uśmiechał się wciąż Leon - Choć jeśli jesteś tu w dniu przyjazdu pani prezydent i podpisania Aktu Amnestii dla Obcych  
\- Niestety - Kara wyciągnęła z troby notatnik i wróciła do Leona - Muszę spytać brata najsłynniejszego przeciwnika obcych na Ziemi, co on o tym sądzi.  
Leon uśmiechnął się z rezerwą i wstał ze swojego miejsca.   
\- To może cię zaintersować. Pokaże ci coś - Leon skierował się do sejfu i wyciągnął z niego niewielkie pudełko.  
\- A to co? - spytała Kara notując coś na kartce papieru.  
\- To urządzenie wykrywające obcych, które pozwala ludziom powiedzieć, kto nie jest jednym z nich - uśmiechnął się Leon - Wciąż pracujemy nad prototypem, więc nie jest gotowy do sprzedaży. Ale mamy nadzieję, że trafi do sklepów w całej Ameryce.  
\- Już działa? - zainteresowała się Kara, nie chcąc przez przypadek go dotknąć i się zdemaskować  
\- To prosty test chemiczny naskórka- wytłumaczył Leon, opierając się na biurku, bawiąc się urządzeniem - Tak wygląda negatywny test - Leon przyłożył palec wskazujący, a urządzenie zamigotało na czerwono - Jeśli chcesz możesz spróbować.  
\- Ale czy takie urządzenie nie jest wbrew Akcie Amnestii, wbrew wszystkiemu co symbolizuje Ameryka? - zatrzymała go tam Kara, nie próbując nawet zbliżać dłoni do skanera.  
\- Takimi jak...? - Leon odłożył urządzenie i splótł ręce na piersi, wzrokiem rzucając Karze wyzwanie  
\- Wszystkiemu? Wolności, w pierwszej kolejności. Wolności od prześladowania od opresji. Ameryka zawsze była krajem dla ludzi niechcianych, dla imigrantów  
\- Tak, i krajem pełnym ludzi!  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to urządzenie zepchnie obcych do cienia, na które prezydent próbuje rzucić światło? Migające urządzenie jest tak samo złe, jak tarcza nad głową z napisem "obcy" - Kara próbowała delikatnie odwieść Leona od pomysłu, nad którym pracowała jego firma  
\- Oczywiście - zreflektował się Leon - Obcy chcą być takimi samymi obywatelami jak my, ale czy my nie mamy prawa wiedzieć, kto jest naszym sąsiadem? Pieniądze są dla mnie ważne, bo jestem naukowcem, a z tego urządzenia będziemy mogli sfinalizować projekty, które pomogą zarówno ludziom, jak i obcym. W przeciwieństwie do mojego brata, dzięki mnie to urządzenie będzie służyło w dobrych celach.  
Leon się odwrócił do biurka, a Kara w tym czasie stopiła rdzeń urządzenia. Miała nadzieję, że to opóźni pracę nad nim.  
\- Więc.. - Leon pokazał Karze kolejny raz urządzenie. Tym razem bez żadnego stresu, reporterka przyłożyła palec do skanera, który zamigotał na zielono.  
XXX  
Jess wpuściła Karę do gabinetu Leona. Jego właściciel siedział na kanapie, czytając najnowszy numer CatCo. Było to o tyle dziwne, że siedział w podkoszulku, z koszulą przerzuconą przez oparcie kanapy. Dzięki temu Kara mogła zobaczyc tatuaż na jego prawym ramieniu - trzy niewielkie okręgi, każde większe od poprzedniego, a także niewielkie umięśnienie widoczne przez nie, jakby często pływał lub boksował.  
\- Hej Leon. Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi. Podobno chciałeś mnie widzieć - Kara spojrzała na Leona, dostrzegając kwiaty na stoliku - To piękne kwiaty  
\- To plumerie - poinformował ją Leon i ubrał koszulę - Przepraszam za to. Mimo, że pracuje tak wysoko, czasem brak mi tutaj tlenu i to mi najbardziej pomaga - Te kwiaty są dosyć rzadkie  
\- Przypominają mi o mojej mamie - westchnęła Kara, wpatrując się w roślinę  
\- Też pisała? - spytał ciekawy Leon i skinął dłonią, ku leżącej na stole gazecie  
\- Em, nie - zastanowiła się przez chwilę Kara - Była prawnikiem, tak sądzę.  
\- Cóż, w każdym razie masz talent do słów. Niesamowity artykuł - Leon uśmiechnął się i schował dłonie do spodni od garnituru, powracając na kanapę- Miałem nosa, gdy pomyślałem, że będzie z ciebie dobry śledczy dziennikarski. Jednak twoja przemowa o proobcych poglądach sprawiła, że myślałem bardziej o zrównaniu mnie z ziemią i byciu stronniczą.  
Kara usiadła koło niego i uśmiechnęła się z podziękowaniem.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc próbowałam - przyznała się Kara - Z początku napisałam dosyć niepochlebnie o tym urządzeniu.  
\- I co się z nim stało? - zaśmiał się Leon  
\- Mój szef go odrzucił i kazał napisać od nowa  
\- No tak, to dużo tłumaczy - powiedział z lekkim rozczarowaniem Leon  
\- Zabawne jest to, że cieszę się, że to zrobił - zaoponowała Kara - Nie z początku, ale wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że zmieniłam zdanie.  
Leon był zaintrygowany i spojrzał na Karę z uśmiechem przerzucając rękę za oparcie i odwracajac się do kobiety z uśmiechem.  
\- To jest coś, co chciałbym usłyszeć.  
\- Cóż - Kara poprawiła okulary i spojrzała na CEO - Wciąż uważam, że amnestia to coś dobrego, ale nie każdy jest Supermanem i Supergirl.  
\- Cóż, cieszę się, że rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia - Luthor spojrzał na nią łagodnie - Wiesz, kiedy Luthorowie mnie odptowali, uwielbiałem Lexa. Kiedy pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz, byłem wściekły. Próbowałem mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale trzymał się swoich racji niczym kotwicy. Wierzyłem w niego, a on okazał się takim sam jak reszta. To mnie zmieniło. Po prostu każdemu z nas jest przeznaczone albo dobro, albo zło. I nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Ale w pewnym sensie jestem mu wdzięczny, dał mi siłę, aby walczyć o to, że tacy ludzie jak on mają tylko jedno miejsce - za kratami. Chcę chronić ludźmi i obcych przed takimi jak on  
\- Miło to słyszeć - uśmiechnęła się Kara, na jego pewną siebie mine  
XXX


	5. Ocaleni

Leon Luthor przebywał w najniższym piętrze jednnym z jego laboratoriów. Na sobie miał biały kitel, a na oczach ochronne okulary, razem z tymi korekcyjnymi. Jego dłoń zdobiła metalowa rękawica, w której kręcił śrubokrętem. W ustach trzymał matrycę od palnika ogniowego. Po chwili cała dłoń zaświeciła się fioletowym światłem, a on krzyknął triumfalnie.  
Całe laboratorium było pogrążone w ciemnym świetle. Wypuścił z ust matrycę i podszedł do jednego z wielkich ceglanych bloków. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, ozdobioną biomechaniczną rękawicą. Zamachnął się i trafił w blok, rozwalając go na pół. Uśmiech na jego twarzy się powiększył.  
\- Chris! Potrzebuje czegoś twardszego niż ten blok - krzyknął do chłopaka siedzącego niedaleko i grzebiącego w telefonie. Na jego rozkaz chłopak wybiegł z pomieszczenia, przy dźwięku rozbijanego w pył bloku przez młodego Luthora.  
XXX  
\- Tam nie można! Panie Luthor, przepraszam - Kara wbiegła do gabinetu Leona nie patrząc za próbującą zatrzymać ją Jess - Zaledwie mrugnęłam i przemkneła obok mnie.  
\- Przepraszam to moja wina - zaprzeczyła Kara  
\- Jest bardzo szybka - starała się bronić Jess  
\- Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać - powiedziała twardo Kara, patrząc na Luthora  
Leon podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i spojrzał na stojące ramię w ramię swoją sekretarkę i reportekę. Zaśmiał się cicho, ale zaraz spoważniał.  
\- Jess, nic się nie stało. Wpisz proszę Karę na liste osób, które mogą wchodzić, gdy tylko jest to możliwe  
\- Dobrze, panie Luthor - Jess spojrzała jeszcze raz na Karę i wyszła z pomieszczenia zamykajac za sobą drzwi.  
\- Naprawdę? - spytała Kara patrząc Leonowi w oczy, mężczyzna pokiwał głową i wskazał Karze fotel.  
\- Skoro i tak wbiegasz tutaj niczym burza, mogę ci to jakoś ułatwić. W czym mogę pomóc?  
\- Mój przyjaciel wplątał się w złe interesy- zaczęła Kara niepewnie  
\- Przyjaciel? - zauważył prześmiewczo Leon, unosząc brew i spoglądając na Karę twardym wzrokiem  
\- Właściwie nie jest przyjacielem - Kara w końcu usiadła na fotelu - Czy znasz Veronice Sinclair? Oferuje atrakcje ludziom z twoich kręgów.  
Leon zaśmiał się szczerze i odchylił rozbawiony na krześle.  
\- Obcisłe suknie, tatuaże niczym Lisabeth Salander? - gdy Kara potaknęła kontynuował - Oczywiście, że znam Roulette. Chodziliśmy razem do internatu. Nigdy nie darzyłem jej sympatią, ze wzajemnością zresztą.  
\- Muszę ją znaleźć - powiedziała pewnie Kara i Leon uśmiechnął się lekko na pełne pasji oczy blondwłosej.  
\- Tu jest sztuczka prawda? Fight club wciąż się przenosi - Leon patrzył na nią ciemnym wzrokiem, czuła się dziwnie przez to  
\- Wiesz, gdzie odbędzie się kolejna walka? Nie pytałabym, gdybym miała inną możliwość - Kara twardo wpatrywała się w jego zielone oczy, nie przerywając tej niemej walki. Leon w końcu spuścił wzrok, na co Kara wypuściła nieświadomie trzymane powietrze. Chwycił długopis i przekazał blondwłosej adres na kartce.  
\- Jestem Luthorem. Oczywiście, że mnie zaprosiła. Nie, żebym się interesował taką rozrywką. Mam zbyt dużo roboty tutaj - Kara spojrzała na jego biurku i znowu dostrzegła te same plany, co na pierwszej wizycie tutaj. Teraz były jednak w kilku miejscach notatki.  
\- Dziękuję ci. Jestem ci dłużna - powiedziała Kara z wdzięcznością. Luthor pokręcił głową i mówiąc jej, że nie musi się odwdzięczać, odprowadził ją do wyjścia.  
\- Proszę tylko pamiętać, że przyjdę, gdy będę potrzebował pomocy - to były ostatnie słowa, które usłyszała od mężczyzny, gdy zamykały się za nią drzwi windy.


	6. Wir walki

\- Nie możesz jeść słodyczy w takim miejscu - Kara wyrwała z dłoni Mon-Ela przysmak - Jeśli James daje ci pracę, masz ją wykonać, a nie panna Tessmaker. Wszystko będzie okey, tylko zachowuj się - warknęła na niego Kara, ściagając nogi z biurka  
\- Kara?  
Nowy głos sprawił, że szybko odwróciła się do nowej osoby w pomieszczeniu.  
A był nią sam Leon Luthor i Karze na chwile zabrakło oddechu. Wciąż był w swoim oficjalnym tonie, ale nie miał na sobie garnituru. Na biały t-shirt miał ubraną skórzaną kurtkę, która zapewne kosztowała więcej, niż Kara kiedykolwiek zarobi, ciemne jeansy i wysokie czarne buty dodawały mu drabieżnego wyglądu. Włosy opadały mu na czoło, a na czubku głowy miał okulary słoneczne.  
\- Leon?! - Kara się w końcu odezwała, ku szyderczemu uśmiechowi Mon-Ela, który obserwował tę scenę, podkradając słodycze - Niespodziewana wizyta w CatCo?  
\- Właściwie przyszedłem do Ciebie - uśmiechnął się Leon, na zdziwony wzrok Kary - Urządzam przyjęcie w firmie w ten weekend. Jest to gala na rzecz szpitala dziecięcego, po tym strasznym ataku na ich budynek. Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz  
Mon-El obserwował Leona i Karę z wiadomym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Czy to jest coś jak przyjęcie? - spytał podchodząc do rozmawiającej pary, ale został zablokowany przez rękę Kary, gdy próbował zbliżyć się do Leona  
\- Nie, wcale nie - uciszyła o Kara. Leon spojrzał z niepokojem na Mon-Ela, ale kontynuował rozmowę.  
\- Jesteś dosłownie moją jedyną przyjaciółką w National City. Większość osób nawet nie chce się zadawać z nikim o nazwisku Luthor, ale ty zrobiłaś dla mnie wyjątek - przyznał szczerze Leon, a on sam zbliżył się trochę do Kary - Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś tam była  
\- Oczywiście, to zaszczyt - Kara zgodziła się, a na uśmiech Leona, serce podskoczyło jej w piersi.  
\- Uwielbiam przyjęcia. Też mogę przyjść? - wtrącił się znów Mon-El, patrząc na Leona i Karę. Luthor zmierzył go wzrokiem  
\- Nie możesz - zapoonowała Kara, gromiąc Mon-Ela wzrokiem  
\- Nie? - zdziwił się Leon - Może przyjść, jeśli chce. Jak masz na imię?  
\- Mike, jestem praktykantem - Leon zmierzył go łagodnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się  
\- Cóż, Mike od praktykantów. Proszę znaleźć odpowiedni garnitur i zapraszam. Do zobaczenia! - Leon zdjął z głowy okulary i założył na oczy, odwrócił się na pięcie do windy i wciąż promiennie się uśmiechając opuścił pietro.  
\- A co to było? - zaśmiał się Mon-El, widząc minę Kary  
\- Co? Tam nic nie było? - Kara spłonęła rumieńcem i uciekła od Mon-Ela  
\- Nic? Ja tam widziałem błyskawice - powiedział do siebie Mon-El, złapał kolejny kawałek żelka i usiadł do biurka, zabierając się w końcu do pracy.  
XXX  
\- Przepraszam Alex. Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, a ja wciąż gadam. Co się dzieje?  
\- Em - Alex wstała ze swojego miejsca i niepewnie spojrzała na Karę - Myślę...  
W tym momencie nastąpiło pukanie do drzwi i obie siostry spojrzały na drzwi ze zdziwieniem. Kara lekko odchyliła swoje okulary i użyła swojego wzroku.  
\- A co on tutaj robi?  
\- Kto? - zdziwiła się Alex bardziej niż Kara, i powędrowała wzrokiem za siostrą, która otworzyła drzwi, aby zobaczyć nonszalancko opartego o framugę Leona Luthora.  
\- Leon, cześć. Wejdź  
Mężczyzna zdjął okulary i wszedł do mieszkania. Znów miał na sobie jeden z garniturów.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak wpadam bez zapowiedzi - Leon wszedł głębiej do mieszkania i dostrzegł Alex - Wow, ja panią znam. Znokautowałaś Corbena podczas ceremonii  
\- Tak - uśmiechnęła się Alex - Agentka Specjalna Alex Danvers, DEO. To był dobry cios, który wymierzyłeś Corbenowi  
\- Dziękuję - zaśmiał się Leon - Mój brat wciąż nasyła na mnie zabójców, więc muszę być przygotowany na własną obronę. Rozumiem, że to nie przypadek z nazwiskiem - Leon spojrzał na blondynkę  
\- Tak, to moja siostra  
\- Ow - uśmiech Leona zniknął z jego twarzy, ale zaraz powrócił - Cóż, myślę, że w takim razie muszę stawić czoła wam obu  
Kara i Alex wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.  
\- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała Kara i obserwowała Luthora. Po swobodzie z jaką zdjął swoją marynarkę, a z torby wyciągnął małe tekturowe pudełko, Alex od razu odgadła, że nie była to jego pierwsza wizyta w mieszkaniu Kary. Luthor powrócił do nich i wręczył Karze pudełko. Kara spojrzała na niego dziwnie i czekała na wyjaśnienie.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, po tym co zajdzie, mam nadzieję, że twoja siostra mnie nie zaciągnie do aresztu śledczego - zaśmiał się Luthor, ale wzrok Alex od razu ostudził jego zamiary - Tak do rzeczy. Jak wiecie, doskonale się orientuje w istnieniu waszego DEO i całej struktury, przy której pracuje Supergirl. Od miesięcy przekopuje się przez wszystkie brudne rzeczy, które robił mój brat i im więcej grzebię, mam wrażenie, że ta lista się nie kończy. To, co Kara trzyma w dłoniach, to mój najnowszy prototyp ochrony przed Kryptonitem.  
\- Kryptonitem? Po co miałbyś go robić?  
\- To chyba oczywiste, zarówno ty, jak i twoja siostra macie kontakt z Supergirl. Chcę żebyście przekazały jej ten stój. Kryptonit jest niebezpieczny, ale wciąż jest jedynie radioaktywną substancją z którą da się walczyć. - odpowiedział twardo Leon.  
Kara i Alex spojrzały na siebie niepewnie, ale odebrały od Luthora pakunek. Kolejna odpowiedź na zadane pytania, ale wciąż pozostawało wiele bez odpowiedzi.  
XXX  
Leon siedział przy biurku, gdy usłyszał świst powietrza i zobaczył uśmiechnietą od ucha do ucha Supergirl. Odwrócił się i obserwował superbohaterkę, gdy ta pokazywała mu jego nowy, świetnie dopasowany projekt. Supergirl od teraz miała spodnie, jak również powłokę, która chroniła jej ciało od promieniowania Kryptonitu. Mężczyzna wstał od biurka i dołączył do niej na balkonie.  
\- Widziałem jak twój kuzyn dostał w kość od Metallo w Metropolis. Pomyślałem, że wam obojgu przyda się mały upgrade strojów - Leon oparł się o krawędź balkonu i spojrzał na miasto rozpościerające się przed nim.  
\- Znamy się kilka miesięcy, a ty nie dałeś po sobie poznać, że wiesz o powiązaniu Kary i Supergirl - spytała kobieta i patrzyła na Leona z rezerwą  
\- Umiem czytać między wierszami jej artykułów - uśmiechnął się Leon - Lex zawsze uczył mnie, że każda osoba na tym świecie nosi maski, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.  
\- To przyjęcie może cię dużo kosztować. Będzie celem dla gangu - zauważyła Kara i podeszła do Luthora, przybierając podobną do niego pozę.  
\- Wiem, dlatego potrzebuje Ciebie, żebyś je ochroniła, a przede wszystkim moich gości  
\- Lubisz ryzyko, co? - zauważyła Supergirl - Najpierw był Corben, a teraz to. Czemu?  
\- Nie umiem żyć w strachu. Supergirl wie o tym najlepiej. Walczysz o sprawiedliwość własnymi pięściami. Ja mogę walczyć balami charytatywnymi i kolejnymi wynalazkami. Trudno uwierzyć, że chcę tego samego? Że na tej ziemi jest jeszcze dobry Luthor?  
\- Nie! - przerwała mu szybko Supergirl - Wierzę, że każdego trzeba sądzić, przez to co robi  
Leon uśmiechnął się i obszedł kryptonkę, odwrócił się dopiero, kiedy zszedł z balkonu.  
\- Miło się z Tobą rozmawia. Jednak mam stos dokumentów do wypełnienia. Niech wiatr sprzyja twojej pelerynie  
Kara uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz do Luthora i wystrzeliła w powietrze.  
XXX  
Kara szybko odnalazła Leona na przyjęciu, w otoczeniu kilku kobiet. Na jej widok mężczyzna od razu się rozpromienił i przepraszając wyswobodził się od otaczających go kobiet.  
\- Kara. Cieszę się, że jesteś. Jak sytuacja z góry? - spokojnie zapytał Leon  
\- Gdy tylko coś się stanie, damy ci znać - powiedziała Kara. Leon puścił jej oko i ku jej największemu zdziwieniu podszedł do rozmawiających w oddali Jamesa i Winna. Pokręciła głową i zniknęła w zaułku, aby obserwować teren jako Supergirl.  
Winn, Leon i James obserowali jak Kara rozmawia z Mon-Elem, i jak obydwoje zaczeli tańczyć.  
\- Nie chciała się umówić z nami. Myślisz, że on jest w jej typie? - zaśmiał się Winn  
\- Nie ma mowy - odpowiedział mu James  
\- Dlaczego faceci myślą, że każda kobieta musi na nich lecieć?  
Winn i James odwrócili się na dźwięk głosu Luthora i obaj zmierzyli go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
\- A co? Może jesteś kolejnym w kolejce? - zaśmiał się James z politowaniem, ale na wzrok Leona śmiech zatrzymał mu się w gardle. Leon wziął łyk whiskey z trzymanego w dłoni drinka.  
\- Wiecie, świat będzie lepszym miejscem, kiedy osoba twojego pokroju zrozumie, że ludzi, a w szczególności kobiet nie posiada się na własność - Leon stanął przed Jamesem patrząc mu twardo w oczy. Winn był gotowy wskoczyć między dwójkę mężczyzn, chociaż sam był o wiele niższy niż oni - Dla twojej wiadomości nie stoję do niej w kolejce, bo nie zdradzam osoby, jeśli akurat jestem w związku.  
James już chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście w tej samej chwili odezwało się urządzenie Winna. Rozległ się wybuch i na dotychczasowy parkiet wkroczył przewodzący gangowi. Winn jedynie widział jak Leon uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i stanął przed mężczyzną.  
\- Wybrałeś złą imprezę na napad - Leon wyciągnął z marynarki niewielkie urządzenie i przycisnął przycisk. Przez okolicę od podwyższenia przeleciała fala energii, która wbiła kosmiczną broń w powietrze i rozsadziła ją od środka. Leon uśmiechnął się z triumfem i porządnym sierpowym znokautował przywódcę grupy. Supergirl zdążyłą go złapać nim dotknął ziemi i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Luthora.  
XXX  
Kiedy późno w nocy Leon wszedł do swojego gabinetu, od razu zauważył Supergirl opartą o krawędź jego balkonu. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi dołączając do blondwłosej.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, co planujesz?  
\- Wątpię, że byś uwierzyła, że osoba mojego pokroju chce, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość - powiedział szczerze Leon i spojrzał Karze w oczy  
\- Nie powstrzymalibyśmy ich bez ciebie. Dziękuję. Winn powiedział, że użyłeś promieniowania doskonale czarnego.  
\- Tak, absorbuje promieniowanie elektromagnetyczne i wyłączyło urządzenia. Gdybym nawet powiedział ci o pułpace, kto by w to uwierzył? Luthor i Super pracujący razem - Leon zaśmiał się - Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli okazję na kolejną współpracę  
\- Też mam taką nadzieję. Nie miałam okazji wypróbowania twojej osłony na Kryptonit - Leon zmrużył oczy  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś nigdy nie musiała jej używać, ale oboje wiemy, że zapewne nie będzie tyle szczęścia na tym świecie.  
\- Ow - zarówno Supergirl jak i Leon odwrócili się na dźwięk nowego głosu - Nie wiedziałam, że nie będziemy sami  
\- Wybacz Supergirl, ale nadszedł twój czas. To ważna sprawa - Kara jedynie pokiwała głową i zeskoczyła z balkonu, aby odlecieć w sobie jedynie znane miejsce. Leon odwrócił się do kobiety.  
\- Wybacz, że nie byłam na twoim przyjęciu  
Leon uśmiechnął się bez cienia zawiedzienia.  
\- Nie byłem tym zdziwony, żadna nowość dla Ciebie. Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić, matko?


	7. Przemiana

Prywatne laboratorium Leona zanurzone było w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, którą rozpraszała jedynie zielona poświata. W zielonych oczach odbijała się czerwona poświata kryształu kryptonitu, którą trzymał w szczypcach. Przyglądał się mu przez krótkę chwilę i odłożył na metalowy stół. Wyciągnął lewą rękę i włączył dyktafon, obrócił się na krześle i w ciszy rozbrzmiał jego spokojny głos.  
\- Dzień dwunasty prób - uwolnił nadgarstek spod ochronnego kitla - Jest godzina 2:46, próba pozytywna. Czerwony kryptonit został przeze mnie zsyntezowany w prywatnym laboratorium. Według moich badań, czerwony Kryptonit, który prowadzi kryptończyków do zguby dla ludzi może mieć wręcz odwrotne znaczenie.   
Leon obrócił się z powrotem do swojego eksperymentu, chwycił młotek i kilkakrotnie uderzył młotkiem w kryształ. Dopiero, gdy ziarenka były niewiele większe od piasku, zrzucił je do gotującej się na stole substancji. Wstał z krzesła i rozciągnął zastałe mięśnie. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i podszedł do swojego asystenta, który od kilku godzin spał na pobliskiej kanapie, jego tablet wyśliznął się z dłoni i statystyki ponuro oświetlały posturę młodego studenta.  
Leon delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem młodego mężczyzny, który szybko otworzył oczy i lekko zaspany spojrzał na osobę, która przerwała jego sen.  
\- Leon - mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy oczami - Czy wszystko w porządku? Bransoleta mnie nie obudziła  
\- Spokojnie, Chris. Skończyłem pracę w laboratorium, to się musi do rana pogotować. Spal proszę moje dzisiejsze notatki, a dyktafon zamknij w sejfie. Ja idę się położyć, zrób to samo, gdy skończysz.  
Leon przeszedł do stalowych, ciężkich drzwi, ostatni raz spoglądając na blondwłosego mężczyznę, który w dłoni trzymał zaczynające płonąć notatki z dzisiejszego wieczora. Jeśli eksperyment się powiedzie Leon będzie miał szansę na normalne życie.   
xxx  
Leon przetarł dłonią twarz wychodząc z windy do swojego apartamentu, jego dłoń powędrowała do karku i z lekkim jękiem wygiął głowę do tyłu. Całonocne siedzenie w laboratorium działało na jego organizm coraz gorzej, z każdym dniem czuł, że wszystko powoli znika z jego świadomości. Przeszedł do łazienki i wrzucił koszulę razem ze spodniami do kosza z brudnymi rzeczami. Powinien się już zająć własnym domem, ale nie miał na to w ogóle chęci. Spojrzał w lustro i jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, gdy spojrzał na wielki sinak, który zdobił bok jego klatki piersiowej. Niefortunna pamiątka po ostatnim sparringu z jego trenerem. A był już taki pewny, że te kije nie stanowią dla niego problemu. Przeszedł do sypialni, na dźwięk jego kroków, lewa strona łóżka się poruszyła.  
\- Śpij, jutro rano przecież wracasz do Metropolis - odezwał się szeptem, wślizgując się pod kołdrę i zamykając zmęczone pracą oczy.


	8. Meduza

Leon siedział przy biurku w gabinecie, za towarzystwo mając ukochaną whiskey i przekopywanie się przez zaszyfrowane pliki Lexa. Jego wzrok przykuł ruch drzwi, przewrócił oczami na widok swojej macochy w beżowym płaszczu ze swoim firmowym, fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- To naprawdę przygnębiający widok - skomentowała widok syna kobieta  
\- Przywykłem do spędzania świąt przy biurku - zaśmiał się Lex i założył ręce na głowę  
\- Cóż, pracoholizm to nasza cecha rodzinna. Ale to mógłbyś rzucić - Lilian odsunęła popielniczkę jak najdalej od siebie i skierowała się do swojej ulubionej szafki, żeby przyjrzeć się, jakie wino ma Leon w gabinecie  
\- Ah, no tak, bo ojciec nigdy tego nie robił. Widzę, że jesteś w świątecznym nastroju - Leon wstał z krzesła i włożył ręce w kieszeń, obserwując starszę kobietę - Straciłaś werwę, matko? Zwykle po takim komentarzu dostałbym wykład, jak to nie jestem prawdziwym Luthorem. Nigdy nie pozwoliłaś mi zapomnieć, że jestem adoptowany. Lex zawsze był twoim ulubionym dzieckiem.  
\- A ty zawsze byłeś ulubionym dzieckiem swojego ojca. Prawdziwy synek tatusia.  
\- Czy wyczuwam u Ciebie nutę zazdrości? - zakpił Leon wracając na swój fotel prezesa i obserwował uważnie kobietę  
\- Oh Leon, nie traktuj tego osobiście. Żaden rodzic nie kocha dzieci po równo. Może i kochałam Lexa bardziej, ale Ciebie również kocham, Leon. Na swój własny sposób.  
Leon uśmiechnął się krzywo, założył łokcie na oparcie i ułożył dłonie w stożek. Lilian zadrżała pod jego wzrokiem. Leon wiedział dlaczego, jego ojciec często siedział w ten sposób. W takim momencie wyglądał jakby mężczyzna wciąż żył.  
\- Skoro uprzejmości mamy za sobą - Leon wstał zza biurka i stanął przed kobietą, zaplatając ręce na piersi - Co tym razem knujesz?  
\- Nie rozmawialiśmy od procesu Lexa. Pomyślałam, że wzywasz mnie tutaj, żeby się pogodzić. Mamy ważne święto dziękczynienia dzisiaj. Widzę, że się myliłam - Lilian okręciła się na pięcie i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Reporterka zaczeła węszyć - odezwał sie Leon - Jest mądra. Wie coś o Tobie. Co to jest?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mogłaby wiedzieć.  
\- Zapominasz, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz - zaśmiał sie Lex  
\- Skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć? Na swój koniec rozwijasz nowe umiejętności?  
\- Bo powiedziałaś mi, że mnie kochasz. A oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda. Dzięki, że wpadłaś, mamo.  
xxx

Leon odwrócił wzrok od komputera, słysząc wchodzącą przez balkon Supergirl.  
\- Rozumiesz, że otwarte drzwi, to nie zaproszenie? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, ale zaraz spoważniał - Chciałem ci podziękować za wcześniej. Mam dzisiaj ważny lot i ten...   
\- Cyborg Superman - podpowiedziała mu Supergirl  
\- Właśnie, ten gość, to było zaskoczenie. Uratowałaś nie tylko moich pracowników, ale i mnie.  
\- I teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy  
\- Oczywiście - Leon od razu się uśmiechnął  
\- Potrzebuję znaleźć twoją matkę  
\- Moją matkę? - zaśmiał się ironicznie Leon - Biologiczną, czy tą z tym samym nazwiskiem? Bo wiesz mi Supergirl, tą pierwszą sam bym chętnie znalazł i zadał jej kilka pytań.  
\- Twoja matka, Lilian stoi u sterów Cadmus  
Leon założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na swoje buty. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie pod nosem.  
\- Kłamiesz - stwierdził szybko  
\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła. Porwała mnie, a teraz posiada wirus, który za jednym zamachem może zabić całą populacje kosmitów w National City i na całym świecie. Pomóż mi ją znaleźć, aby nie skrzywdziła kolejnych niewinnych istnień.  
Leon westchnął, i spojrzał na Karę z urazą w oczach.  
\- Żart jest po twojej stronie, Supergirl. A ja myślałem, że jesteś inna. Nosisz z dumą ten symbol na piersi i wszyscy myślą, że jesteś dobra. Ile razy pokazywał się w nim twój kuzyn i walczył z Lexem? Moja matka nie jest święta, ale ty oskarżasz ją o bycie złem wcielonym. Kiedy ja stanę się obiektem twoich podejrzeń?  
\- Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy rodzice zdradzają twoje zaufanie, ale potrafię ocenić czyjś charakter. A ty nie jesteś jak twoja matka, ani twój ojciec. Ona jest chłodna i niebezpieczna. A ty jesteś zbyt mądry i dobry, by iść w jej ślady. Podążaj własną drogą i zostań swoim własnym bohaterem.  
\- Łudzisz się, jeśli myślisz, że nie jestem jak moja rodzina - Leon odwrócił się do krzesła i zabrał stamtąd marynarkę i torbę - Wyjdź tymi samym drzwiami.   
xxx  
\- Jestem zdziwiona Leon - Lilian Luthor wkroczyła do gabinetu pewnym krokiem - Dwa razy w ciagu jednego dnia udało ci się do mnie zadzwonić. To więcej niż przez ostatni rok. Jakbyśmy mieli normalne rodzinne relacje.  
\- Wirus Meduza - oznajmił Leon nie odrywając wzroku od panoramy nocnego Naional City rozciągającej się przed nim - Dlatego wysłałaś swojego klona tutaj, po izotop 454 - Leon odwrócił się do matki - Kierujesz Cadmus, co udowadnia moją tezę, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz.  
\- Czy to ta część, gdzie będziesz prawić mi kazanie, jak robiłeś to Lexowi?  
\- Nie. To co mówiłaś wcześniej, jest w tym nieco prawdy. Poproś mnie o pomoc, a ci jej udzielę   
\- To byłoby takie proste?  
\- Oczywiście - Leon podszedł do biurka i otworzył walizkę, w której znajdował się wzpomniany izotop  
Lilian niepewnie podeszła bliżej walizki i spojrzała na jej zawartość.  
\- Nie myślałam, że wierzysz w tę sprawę.  
\- Cóż - uśmiechnął się Leon - Może czas, byś poznała swojego syna nieco lepiej.  
XXX  
Leon obserwował jak jego matka ściąga z bazoki okrywającą ją płachtę, aby następnie z dziecinnym uśmieszkiem podążyć za starszą kobietą, wciąż bacznie ją obserwując.  
\- Więkoszość matek nosi na szyi zdjęcie swoich dzieci. A ty nosisz klucze do bazooki.  
\- To wyrzutnia rakiet - poprawiła go Lilian - I nie należy do mnie, ale do Ciebie - Lilian odwróciła się do Leona i zawiesiła klucz na swoich dłoniach - Proszę. Udowodnij, że jesteś ze mną. Wypuść meduzę i zakończ obcę plagę na Ziemi.  
Leon uśmiechnął się i szybko odebrał klucz, wkładając do zapalnika. Tuż za nimi z nieba pojawili się Supergirl i Marsjanin.  
\- Leon, nie rób tego - ostrzegła Supergirl  
\- Niby dlaczego nie? Jestem Luthorem - Leon szybkim ruchem przekręcił klucz uwalniając rakietę.  
\- Leć za nią, ja się nimi zajmę - wydał rozkaz Jonn, i Supergirl pognała za niebezpiecznym ładunkiem - Wy dwie jesteście skończone - zagrzmiał w stronę kobiet  
\- Nie bądź taki pewny - odezwała się Lilian i mężczyznę zaatakował Cyborg Superman  
xxx  
Supergirl znokautowała Cyborg Supermana i w przerażeniu obserwowała jak toksyczna substancja roznosi się w powietrzu. Jednak nic się nie działo, Jonn stał wciąż żywy na placu.  
\- Powinni być martwi - Lilian patrzyła również z niepokojem na stojącego mężczyznę - Wszyscy obcy powinni być martwi.  
Lilian w końcu zrozumiała i uśmiechnęła się patrząc na podchodzącego w jej stronę syna.  
\- To byłeś ty, podmieniłeś izotop. Stworzyłeś nieszkodliwy wirus,  
\- Oczywiście - Leon wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki papieros - I wezwałem policje


End file.
